Gods
The gods are the races of extremely powerful divine entities that live in the Heavenly Realm, a parallel dimension. They are the main villains in The God of High School. Attributes The gods can take many different forms and have many different abilities. However, they have some things in common, such as: *'Invulnerability': The gods are immune to most phenomena. They can endure extreme temperatures, are unaffected by disease, and some can brush off attacks capable of destroying entire planets. Before the breaking of Taboo, they can't be harmed by humans. *'Enhanced Physical Abilities': The gods have immense physical power. They can move and react at blistering speeds, can destroy areas of land that dwarf cities with a single punch, and can lift incredibly heavy objects. *'Longevity': Gods live for thousands of years, but they are revealed to be mortal still, needing to extend their lives by means of absorbing bio-energy. *'Core Element': The very essence and life of a god. For a god to making a pledge on it means they swear on their life.Chapter 294 Classification The gods of the Heavenly Realm have a strict hierarchy by which they abide. This hierarchy ranks the different types of gods according to their strength. *'Angels': Lesser beings whom serve the gods. They generally act as soldiers and scouts in the Heavenly Armies. Angels are weaker than the other gods, but are still far stronger than humans and many demons. Humans can fight and defeat angels without breaking their taboo. *'Nephilim': Powerful minor gods that act as elite soldiers in the Heavenly Armies. Nephilim are usually always accompanied by legions of angels which they seem to command. They have diverse forms, but they often appears as giant, winged, humanoid being dwarfing large cities, and often wield mountain-sized swords which can rip open the planet's crust. They are capable of flight, teleportation, and shooting destructive beams of energy. *'Gods:' These are the general populous of the gods, containing many deities and beings from mythology and legends. They include beings such as Heracles. *' :' As their name implies, these are an upper echelon of gods, whom have immense power and authority. They have been shown capable of possessing people. Most of them resides in First Heavenly Realm, with some exceptions such as Masters of Heavenly Realm that resides within their respective realm. Example of High Gods are Zeus, Odin, and Michael the Archangel. *'Heavenly Princes': The Heavenly Princes are the children of the Jade Emperor and are bestowed with vast mystical powers. Their purpose is to exterminate all who oppose their father. They command massive armies of Nephilim. They normally take the appearance of humans, but in their true form appear to be beings of pure elemental energy. *'Masters of Heavenly Realm': Rulers of Heavenly Realm, each commanding their respective sub-realm. It is unknown if this position is above, equal, or below the jade emperor in rank. Example of the current holder of the position is 666:Satan and Garuda. This rank can be gained by defeating the current Masters, as 666:Satan did by defeating Beelzebub *'Jade Emperor': The Leader of the Gods and divine ruler of all the realms. He is an enigmatic figure believed to have power beyond all other gods, demons, and mortals combined. After the incident with The Original Way Of Borrowed Power, Jade Emperor choose to stay on Human Realm to monitor the humans while the duty to rule Heavenly Realm falls mostly to the Masters of Heavenly Realms and the High Gods. He does, however, command the heavenly realm during the First Heavenly War, showing that at the time his rule is still considered absolute. Jade Emperor also retained the ability to rule Sage Realm by proxy, using Mihu as a nominal leader while the actual leadership falls to Nox. Today, Jade Emperor is seen mostly as Humanity's ruler by other High Gods and not superior to them. *'Supreme God': A position beyond that of the gods. It is a position reserved for the strongest among them. This position has been vacant since the time of Buddha. After RagnarÖk, this position is filled by Jin Mo-Ri, Ironically of demonic origin, who mastered the skills of humans, demons, and gods. Contracts The Gods of heavenly realm can make contracts with mortals. In the original system, the gods directly infuse the mortal's body with their own divine essence, giving them command over great power at heavy costs. With the collapse of the original system, a new way, the current system being used presently began. In the current system, the gods grant the mortal the ability to channel and manifest the entity's power as their own unique ability. This contracts system is referred to as Charyeok Deification It is possible for other races to become Gods, even humans. The King wanted to put Jin Tae-Jin through the ritual for Deification, but it appears to consume immense Energy as The King had to wait until the bio energy in energy stone turn 100%. The King also commented that Taek Jae-Kal, a human with divine ancestry, briefly attain such level. The Nine Kings and the Nine-Tails Guardian, despite their origin as mere monsters, are capable of becoming Gods. How it happened for the nine kings are unknown, but Nine-Tails Guardian trained for a thousand years before he become a high god and personal guardian of the Jade Emperor.Chapter 85 Gallery An example of angels.jpg|Example of Angel Common form of nephilims.jpg|Common Nephilims Example of Irregularly shaped nephilim.jpg|Irregularly Shaped Nephilims Irregular shaped nephilim against Uma.jpg|Irregularly shaped nephilim against Uma Irregularly shaped Nephilim and Angels against Uma.jpg|Angels and Nephilims against Uma An example of average gods.jpg|A god against the monkey king Beelzebub.jpg|An Example of High God War deities.jpg|Heavenly Princes Garuda.jpg|Master of the Second Heavenly Realm 666 Satan.jpg|Master of the First Heavenly Realm Youngking.png|Jade Emperor Tathagata.png|Supreme God References Navigation Category:Species